Un cuento inventado por Craig
by lGenne
Summary: Ike, Karen y Rubí están más aburridos que nunca, sus hermanos mayores y Stan exigen que Craig les relate un cuento. ¿Que locuras podría inventar el azabache?


**¡Hola! Sí, soy yo con otra de mis retorcidas historias. Primero déjenme decir que **_cuando escriba así _**Esta narrado por Craig, y cuando este escrito normalmente, son interrupciones o comentarios de nuestros personajes.**

**Espero no confundirlos mucho. Ahora sí, con el fic.**

**South park ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

…

En la sala de la casa de los Tucker se encontraban Rubí, Karen y Ike. Como hacía más frío de lo normal no podían salir a jugar. Los mayores (Craig, Kenny, Kyle y Stan) estaban en el cuarto del primero, elaborando un proyecto escolar.

-Estoy muy aburrida- Murmuró la pelirroja mientras lanzaba una canica.

-Igual yo- Contestó la menor de los McCormick, Karen.

-¿Y si vamos al cuarto de Craig? Para saber que hacen los chicos- Intervino Ike.

-Bueno…como no tenemos nada que hacer, vamos- Dijo Rubí, mientras los tres subían las escaleras en dirección hacia la habitación del azabache.

…

-…Y con esto supongo que acabamos- Dijo el rubio cogiendo un tapón de refresco y colocándolo en la base de madera.

-No lo sé, Kenny. Creo que aún le falta más piezas- Murmuró Kyle, no tan convencido con su representación.

-Yo no sé en que carajo le ven parecido a un Microscopio- Comentó Tucker.

-Al menos intentamos hacerlo ¿Eso cuenta?-Preguntó Marsh mientras pasaba su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Kyle.

-Probablemente Stan, probablemente- Contestó el otro azabache.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a los cuatro.

-¿Qué quieres Rubí?- Pregunto el del chullo azul, amargamente.

-Estamos aburridos, tal vez ustedes hacen algo interesante- Contestó la Tucker menor.

-¡QUITA TUS SUCIOS BRAZOS DE MI HERMANO, STAN!- Gritó Ike, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ike, no seas tan celoso- Susurró Karen, a lo que el canadiense se calmo, solo un poco.

-Bueno niños, ya acabamos nuestra "escultura" así que, no hay nada interesante que ver- Dijo el inmortal.

-¿Y si nos cuentan una historia?- Muy apenas, la castaña se ánimo a preguntar.

-Que lo haga Craig- Dijo Stan.

-¡STANLEY!- Se quejó el mencionado.

-Vamos Craig, inventar un cuento no creo que sea tan difícil-

-Pero Rubí, no se me ocurre nada-

-¡INVENTALA!- Gritaron todos al unísono, incluyendo a los mayores-

-Ok, ok, ya lo contaré- Dijo Craig, mientras pensaba.

…

_Había una vez, en un reino llamado South Park, habían dos habitantes cuyos nombres eran Karen y Rubí. Y como a ninguna de las dos les gustaba su reino…_

-Obviamente no nos va a gustar, todo es jodidamente aburrido- Comentó la pelirroja.

-Calla- Contestó su hermano.

…_Decidieron escapar, Rubí se escabullía por los muebles, se escondía por las paredes y actuaba como toda una espía, pero claro, a Karen le parecía estúpido y dijo:_

_-¿Qué te parece si dejas de jugar y nos escapamos de aquí ya?-_

_A lo que Rubí contestó:_

_-Siempre le quitas lo interesante a las cosas. Amargada-_

_Y las dos salieron de su reino._

_Pero al salir, se dieron cuenta que el mundo en el que habían vivido siempre era muy pequeño, comparado al mundo exterior, que era…la ciudad de Nueva York._

-Nueva York, Craig ¿enserio?- Decía Stan tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa- Dijo el otro azabache con su expresión neutra.

_Pero las niñas no se querían regresar a su antiguo, horrible y aburrido reino así que, decidieron aventurarse._

_Pasaron horas, días y noches caminando…_

…_Y caminando…_

…_Y caminando hasta que finalmente…_

… _Lograron cruzar la calle._

-¿Tanto caminar para eso?- Dijo Kenny entre carcajadas.

_Y como Karen y Rubí estaban muy cansadas decidieron tomar de una gigante taza de té que se encontraron por ahí, pero desafortunadamente llego su dueño, que en este caso era un pelirrojo. Cogió la taza y se fue caminando sin darse cuenta que había dos seres diminutos dentro._

_Había una enorme alcantarilla enfrente del pelirrojo. Pero el muy torpe no lo sabía, entonces, se tropezó y cayó junto con Karen y Rubí._

_Minutos después Kyle despertó, pero misteriosamente estaba en una isla, miró a sus alrededores, y como la isla estaba encantada, el pelirrojo se percató de dos seres que estaban con el._

_Pero ahora ellas dos estaban de su tamaño._

_Y decidieron que entre los tres encontrarían la salida de ese lugar._

-Me alegra que Craig aun no inventa locuras- Pensó la pelirroja sonriendo…mentalmente.

_En eso a lo lejos, se empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño._

_Era Tweek, el cobayo. _

-Retiro lo dicho- Dijo Rubí internamente.

_Pero el cobayo tena MUCHA prisa._

_-¡GAH! ¡TENGO PRISA!, ¡TENGO PRISA!- Repetía el cobayo._

_Pero el cobayo corría tan rápido que nunca lo alcanzaron._

-Novatos, corren muy lento- Murmuró Kenny.

_Así que decidieron caminar…_

…_Y caminar…_

…_Y caminar…_

_Hasta que llegaron al mundo del Yaoi…_

_-Esto…yo aquí me quedo- Dijo la pelirroja._

_Pero el mundo cambio rotundamente hasta convertirse en el mundo del Yuri._

_-¡AAAHH!- Gritaron las dos, huyendo._

_Pero al llegar a otro mundo encontraron algo siniestro, maléfico y feo._

-¡STAN!- Gritó Ike.

-OYE- Dijo Stan.

-¡Correcto!- Respondió Craig.

_Y no estaba solo, a su izquierda estaba su compañero de igual mente oscura, Kenny. El plan de Stan era matarlos a todos pero antes de eso, se les ocurrió una brillante idea. Fue por su chaqueta roja con borde negros, un sombrero negro, un guante plateado y ¡Los obligo a bailar Thriller!_

…

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed_

_De pronto más y más sirvientes de Stan se aparecían y se unían al baile…_

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight_

…

_Y de pronto se fue la luz…_

_Karen y Rubí aprovecharon para escapar de ese lugar. Pero Kyle, por el miedo que tenia, abrazó a Stan._

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Kyle.

-Y llegó Ike…Digo… Alguien extraño y ¡Empezó a golpear a Stan!- Comentó el canadiense con una "inocente" sonrisa.

-Bueno…-Murmuró Craig con la expresión de "Poker face".

_Cuando finalmente Karen y Rubí llegaron donde habían comenzado, de lejos vieron al cobayo que antes habían visto y corrieron hasta alcanzarlo. Le preguntaron como podrían volver a su mundo original y Tweek el cobayo amistosamente les ayudo, les dijo que al atravesar unas rocas volverían a su mundo original, pero había un problema._

_Al hacerlo se volverían diminutas y tendrían que luchar contra todo lo grande, pero tampoco querían regresar a su aburrido reino._

_En eso se apareció una hada gótica llamada Wendy, quien les ayudaría a resolver sus problemas._

-¿Wendy? ¿Gótica? Craig enserio, tus historias no tienen sentido- Comentó el inmortal.

-Calla- Respondió el azabache.

_Ella sabía como regresarlas a su mundo siendo del mismo tamaño actual. Así que las pateó hasta pasar las rocas._

_Y efectivamente estaban grandes, en la ciudad de Nueva York, y gracias a la patada voladora de la hada gótica, pudieron ser lo que siempre quisieron ser…_

-¿Mejores amigas?- Preguntó Rubí.

-No…-

…_Ninjas traficantes de sandías._

_Fin._

…

-Valla historia, Craig- Dijo la pelirroja, en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué? Ustedes me pidieron, no, me exigieron que la inventara y esto es lo que pudo hacer mi cerebro.-

-Dios, no puedo parar de reír- Dijo Kenny entre carcajadas…de nuevo. –Por favor, avísame cuando hagas otra de tus historias-

-Oigan, chicos ya no hace tanto frío. ¿Vamos al cine?- Preguntó Karen con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Contestó Ike –Yo invito.

-Bueno, pues ¡Vamos!- Dicho esto los tres menores se fueron, dejando a los otros en la habitación.

-…-

-…-

-¿Vamos nosotros también?- Preguntó Kyle.

-¿No haremos mejoras en este proyecto? Dijo Stan.

-A la mierda este proyecto, hace mucho que no comía palomitas- Animó el inmortal mientras salían disparados de la casa de los Tucker.

**~FIN~**

**Lo sé, algo corto. Pero como dijo Craig: "Esto es lo que pudo hacer mi cerebro" **

**Bueno, por ahora esto es todo.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
